


No Plan for That

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dooku tries to find out who Kenobi's new Jedi is.





	No Plan for That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Finished with Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826124) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Rumors of a new Jedi in Kenobi's legion had arrived. His assassin had been dispatched to investigate and never came back.

Dooku chose to go investigate what ally Kenobi had found, risking a campaign on a Mid Rim world.

Never in a million years would he have guessed the Jedi would resort to cloning, yet what else could it be as his padawan, complete with ridiculously long hair and beard, appeared before him.

Then the apparition spoke.

"How could you, Master?" Qui-Gon demanded with disappointment, regret, and anger.

Dooku chose to retreat then. He had to find a new strategy.


End file.
